


Цифры

by kris_stein



Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Двойка зигзагом, как изломанное тело на асфальте. Треугольный ноль, как гематома от удара об острый угол ванной. Линия единицы, как кровавый след в школьном коридоре.Стэн царапает тройку ржавым гвоздём на сером камне.





	Цифры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisana Runryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hisana+Runryuu).



> Частичное AU — персонажи помнят, что Кенни умирает.

Четыре окурка торчат из снега, и Стэн втыкает посередине между ними пятый. Бычки с жёлтой бумагой и коричневыми пятнами на белой мякоти фильтров похожи на рябые лепестки уродливого цветка, пробившегося сквозь камень навстречу тусклому зимнему солнцу. Стэн фыркает — не пил же в этот раз, а всё равно какая-то чушь в голову лезет, — бездумно отряхивает промокшие джинсы от налипшего снега и снова опускается на колени. 

Уставшие ноги затекают почти сразу, спину ломит, но Марш не обращает внимания. Он сжимает в промёрзших пальцах ржавый гвоздь — нашёл в гараже у дяди Джимбо, и хорошо, если это действительно ржавчина, а не кровь невинного животного, которое пыталось на него напасть, — и щурится в наступающих сумерках. Царапает серый камень привычными движениями; порода самая дешёвая, и сейчас поддаётся даже легче, чем в прошлый раз. Или это Стэн стал сильнее. 

Двойка зигзагом, как изломанное тело на асфальте. Треугольный ноль, как гематома от удара об острый угол ванной. Линия единицы, как кровавый след в школьном коридоре. 

Стэн царапает тройку, первую в неровном столбике. Чем ближе к земле, тем цифры мельче, и всё равно место заканчивается, хватит в лучшем случае ещё на пару лет. Но тогда — Стэн надеется — их в Южном парке уже не будет. 

О том, что однажды наступит год, который не нужно будет выцарапывать на безликом камне, он даже не думает. Почти шестнадцать лет убедили в том, что это невозможно. 

Первые черты угловатой тройки вгрызаются в тёмную поверхность светлыми линиями, когда рядом раздаются лёгкие, хрустящие на свежем снегу шаги. Они замирают рядом, на Стэна падает узкая блёклая тень. 

— А я всё думал, кто тут этой хуйнёй страдает, — хриплый голос прерывается громким шмыганьем. — Ты нахера моё надгробие ковыряешь, Стэн?

Тень сокращается, превращается в бесформенное пятно под ногами — Кенни опускается на корточки и всматривается в ряд цифр.

— Да так… — невнятно бормочет Стэн.

Он поднимает взгляд на Маккормика и вскидывает брови — под распахнутым старым пальто без пуговиц виднеются мятая рубашка и пиджак, рукава которого наполовину скрывают пальцы Кенни. Наверно, принадлежал его отцу когда-то.

— А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Так годовщина же, — Маккормик кивает в сторону трёх тёмных фигур, удаляющихся по узкой дорожке к воротам кладбища. — Мать опять нас притащила. Пиздец как реветь будет весь вечер, вспоминать, а завтра снова с каким-нибудь хуем домой припрётся. Но цветы за доллар на могилу кинуть — святая, блять, традиция.

— Сочувствую, чел, — говорит Стэн и, наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд, передёргивает плечами.

Холодно.

— Сигареты есть?

Марш кивает и лезет в карман за пачкой. Вспоминает, как всего несколько месяцев назад его Кайл материл на вечеринке у Джимми, когда Стэн решил стрельнуть сигарету у Крейга. Хотел просто попробовать, любопытно было. А Кайл пытался его остановить, говорил, что Стэн подсядет и бросить не сможет. Предсказатель, мать его.

Кенни опускает край шарфа, открывая тонкие губы, и прикуривает. Марш тоже. Два уголька горят в сгущающейся темноте, дым мешается с паром, вырывающимся из тёплых лёгких.

— Ну? Ты нахуя это делаешь? — говорит Маккормик, дёргает острым подбородком, указывая на серый камень, и добавляет насмешливо: — Заняться больше нечем?

Стэн сильно затягивается, язык и горло неприятно щиплет, но он ещё раз глубоко вдыхает горький дым и кашляет. Заледеневшие пальцы сжимают шершавый металл, ноготь едва слышно стучит по шляпке гвоздя.

— Да так… — Марш натягивает шапку до самых бровей. — Мы как-то здесь с Генриеттой и её друзьями гуляли, ну и они ходили, читали надписи на надгробиях. Очень пафосно и трагично, — он фыркает, выпускает дым через нос. — А я до твоего дошёл и подумал тогда, что всё кладбище вообще-то должно быть в твоих надгробиях. А здесь только одно, ну и…

Стэн пожимает плечами, поднимает взгляд на Кенни. Маккормик выгибает одну бровь, и хоть его губы всё ещё кривятся в усмешке — глаза чуть щурятся, как у Мистериона, когда тот видел преступника.

— Мы бухие были. Готы, когда вырастают, кофе любят только утром, а по вечерам вино хлещут… Мне тогда показалось, что написать остальные года — охуенная идея. Майкл даже одолжил мне свою подводку для этого дела.

— А потом ты решил, что эту бессмысленную ебалу нужно увековечить? — Кенни давит уголёк о надгробие и прячется за шарфом, натягивая его на нос. Голос Маккормика лёгкий, беспечный, как всегда, но глаза не смеются.

— Типа того, — Марш бросает окурок: под серым камнем он лежит, как опавший лепесток.

Стэн вертит гвоздь в пальцах, смотрит на незаконченную тройку и вздыхает.

— Помнишь тот случай, когда мы были в торговом центре в Денвере?

Кенни помнит, как три дня умирал под завалом.

— Ага.

— После этого я и начал… — Марш кивает на столбик цифр.

Когда они в тот день убегали из ТЦ, Картман следил, чтобы Кайл был рядом, Кайл беспокоился о том, чтобы не потерять Стэна, а Стэн просто бежал.

— Через неделю после этого, помню, ты меня с дороги утащил, когда машина чуть не сбила. И руку перевязал, когда мне её осколком расхуярило. И из бассейна вытащил, когда я тонул. И даже искусственное дыхание сделал, — Кенни смеётся, а у Стэна кожа покрывается мурашками. — Мне тогда понравилось, хочешь повторить? Если у тебя стоит на то, чтобы меня откачивать, я могу захлебнуться снова. Хочешь?

Острие гвоздя впивается в подушечку большого пальца, Марш хмурится и, откашлявшись, хрипит:

— Кенни, ты ёбнулся?

— Я серьёзно.

— Не стоит у меня на такое, отвали.

— Ты такой унылый, как будто у тебя вообще ни на что не стоит, — грубо фыркает Кенни. 

Раньше он обязательно пошутил бы про Венди — такой удобный случай нельзя упускать, да и над Стэном только ленивый не издевался из-за идиотских принципов его девушки в духе «до колледжа только поцелуи и петтинг», — но сейчас ухмылка сползает с губ, и Маккормик тыкает пальцем с обгрызенным ногтем в кресты, галки и короткие линии римских цифр на надгробии. 

— А это что? Считаешь, сколько раз смог меня спасти?

Стэн тяжело вздыхает. Он хочет закончить этот разговор, хочет, чтобы Маккормик ушёл, и он закончил наконец выцарапывать 2013 год. Он уже не чувствует пальцев ног, кожа на руках болит от холода. 

Кенни спокойно сидит на морозе в распахнутом пальто, без шапки и перчаток. Ему привычно. Наверно, ему вообще никогда не бывает тепло.

— Нет, — говорит Стэн хмуро. — Сколько раз не получилось.

Маккормик странно дёргается, будто вот-вот упадёт, резко поднимается на ноги и, спрятав ладони в рукавах пиджака, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Бросай эту хуйню, — приглушённый шарфом хриплый голос становится ниже. Марш не слышал у Кенни такого тембра уже много лет. — Пойдём отсюда.

— Я не закончил, ещё нужно…

Он замолкает, не договорив — Маккормик резко наклоняется и, вырвав из пальцев Стэна гвоздь, с силой отбрасывает его в сугроб.

— Да нахер они сдались, эти твои цифры! Если я по десять раз на дню помираю, ты об этом даже не знаешь, — выпаливает Кенни, выдыхает шумно и хмурит светлые брови. — Ты хоть помнишь, когда мы последний раз вместе зависали? — устало добавляет он и снова шмыгает покрасневшим носом. Тонкий шарф размотался и сполз вниз, открыв его лицо и бледную шею.

— Так вчера же… — растерянно говорит Стэн и тоже встаёт, отряхивает джинсы от налипшего снега. Влажные тёмные пятна на коленях стали больше, ткань быстро леденеет на ветру. Лучше бы не поднимался, но смотреть снизу вверх на Кенни, беспомощно и зло поджимающего губы, неудобно. — Хотя подожди, тебя ведь вчера не было… Точно, в среду. А до этого на выходных были на вечеринке Клайда. 

— Если считать школу и тусовки, те же Клайд или Баттерс тоже твои лучшие друзья, — тихо, сдавленно говорит Кенни и долго кашляет.

Эхо этого «тоже» висит между ними и плавит воздух едкой горечью.

Когда приступ заканчивается и Маккормик, вытерев губы, впивается взглядом в собственное надгробие, Марш отвечает негромко:

— Баттерса не пускают на вечеринки.

— Блять. Почти месяц назад, Стэн. И то случайно встретились. Так что нахуй эти твои ёбанные цифры, — выплёвывает Кенни. — Это… какой-то сраный онанизм. Хочешь заняться самолюбованием — передёрни пару раз перед зеркалом, пользы будет больше.

Он плотнее обхватывает себя руками, смотрит на Стэна долго, пристально, и его лоб медленно разглаживается, а тело вздрагивает от очередного порыва ветра.

— Знаешь, мне больше нравилось, когда я умирал через день, и вам было похуй, но зато всё время, что я был жив, мы проводили вместе.

Марш мнёт пачку сигарет в кармане, открывает рот и тут же закрывает, так и не найдя подходящих слов. Он жалеет, что в этот раз решил прийти на кладбище без бухла — сейчас отчаянно хочется выпить самому и напоить Кенни, чтобы не прожигал больше осуждающим взглядом.

— Иди нахуй, Стэн, — качает головой Маккормик, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Я домой.

Он разворачивается, выходит на узкую дорогу и быстро шагает к выходу с кладбища. Стэн, замерев, наблюдает за тем, как Кенни привычным движением пытается накинуть капюшон, но его пальцы хватают только холодный воздух, как он запахивает полы старого пальто, сутулится и наклоняет голову, прячась от ветра. Маккормик почти добирается до выхода, когда Марш срывается с места и бежит за ним на негнущихся ногах. Нагоняет уже за воротами.

— Кенни, — выдыхает и хватает ртом воздух — после такой короткой пробежки-то, дыхалка ни к чёрту. — Помнишь, ты про новый фильм с Аффлеком говорил? Ты же хотел сходить? Он вышел на неделе, может, сгоняем в кино в воскресенье?

— Я по воскресеньям с Карен в церковь хожу.

— Так можно же вечером. Или в понедельник после школы? А, чёрт, — Стэн морщится под холодным насмешливым взглядом, — я обещал Венди сходить с ней в книжный. Тогда может…

— Отъебись, Стэн, — обрывает Кенни. — Не нужны мне твои подачки. И в следующий раз, будь, блять, так добр, оставь меня подыхать.

Маккормик снова уходит, оставив Стэна стоять в одиночестве, а Марш снова смотрит ему вслед. Не возвращаться же обратно, искать окровавленный — пора отказаться от иллюзий — гвоздь, заканчивать начатое, абсурдно тупое занятие. Его дом в противоположном направлении, но он не может пошевелиться. Стоит и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, как Кенни идёт вдоль забора, выходит на дорогу и попадает под колёса машины.

Его выбрасывает на тротуар, машина скрывается в переулке, велосипедист объезжает бессознательное тело.

Стэн вздрагивает в момент удара, устало вздыхает, делает несколько шагов к дороге, но останавливается и, подумав пару секунд, поворачивает в обратную сторону.

Стэн идёт домой, оставив за спиной истекающего кровью Кенни, и по дороге достаёт телефон, чтобы заказать пару билетов в кино на тот самый фильм.


End file.
